Under the Caribbean Moon
by Dom the Fantabulous
Summary: JackElizabeth... What REALLY happened on the island. May be a bit of citrus later on, just R&R with your opinion!
1. Marooned

Disclaimer: None of it's mine, not even Jack. Unfortunately. –Sigh- 

"Now what?" it was with a  heavy heart Elizabeth Swann watched the Black Pearl shrinking into the distance, one hand perched idly on her hip, the other shielding her brown eyes from the glare of the afternoon sun on the water.

            "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." It was with an even heavier heart that Captain Jack Sparrow shook his head, eyes downcast- and Elizabeth couldn't help but be surprised. Was this the same man she'd met only days before? The swaggering, smirking pirate without a care in the world? It was the first time she'd detected even a hint of emotion other than blissful indifference. . . If she didn't know better, she thought he looked… miserable. But, in a moment, the flicker of emotion died away, once again masked by his usual lack of concern, and he walked off in his usual drunken manner, obviously in search of something.

            "I'm sorry, Jack…" she said weakly. True, she was partly offering her sympathies, but, inadvertently, she was apologizing Will's stupidity. Of course, it was unfair to blame Will… she herself had fallen victim to Barbossa's trick only the previous day. But now, standing on this island, Elizabeth felt hopeless, and placing blame made her feel a bit better, though it was of little compensation to know it wasn't her fault, at least. Waves of depression swept over her as she realized with a small cry of despair that she might never see her beloved Will again. The thought made her nauseas as the reality of the situation struck her like a slap in the face. It wasn't a dream, as much as she wished it were…

            Hopeless, utterly hopeless. Elizabeth dropped heavily on the sand, burying her face in her hands as she wept, mind focused on just how truly and inescapably hopeless the situation was. She was going to die here, starve to death on this Godforsaken spit of land, or else die of thirst from lack of fresh water. Alone… completely alone. Doomed to die forgotten and alone, save a dirty pirate who'd once again lost his ship.

            _Once again… she sat up quickly as a sudden realization hit her. Jack had been on this island before… and he'd escaped! Of course… they'd just escape the same way he had before, save Will, and be done with this whole mess before the end of the week. Pulling herself to her feet, she made a bee line for Jack._

            "Jack…" she caught herself against the small palm he was currently knocking on as she nearly slipped in the sand. "Jack, we have to get off of this island!"

            Raising an eyebrow, Jack muttered something to himself, taking several long strides forward.

            "We can escape!" she repeated, and Jack back tracked, turning to face her. 

            "To what point and purpose, lass? Your Will will be long dead by the time we reach him, and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice…" he paused here to look her up and down, and shrugged. "… highly unlikely… there's no possible way of escape." Taking a few large steps forward once more, he began to jump up and down.

            "But there is!!" Elizabeth insisted. "We can escape the way you did last time! You're Captain Jack Sparrow! You completely vanished under the eye of seven agents of the East India Trading Company! Are you the pirate I read about, or not?"

            The way she looked at him, brown eyes wide in earnest, hands clasped at her breasts as it begging him to have the solution, caused Jack to pause mid-bounce, eyeing her warily. He almost felt bad, destroying the naïve image she had of him as a pirate. Almost. 

            "Last time…" he grunted, leaning down and lifting up the sand as if it were a panel. Or, rather, a trap door, Elizabeth amended, watching the pirate as he disappeared down a creaky wooden staircase. "Last time, I was here a grand total of three days. The rum runners used this island as a cash trade, and I was able to barter my way off. But from the looks of things, they've long since been out of business." His words became less muffled as he emerged once more, holding two bottles of rum. "You've probably got your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

            Elizabeth looked as though she might cry, suddenly over come with anger and misery as she realized, yet again, that there was no escape. "…So that's it, then? That's the grand adventure of the brave Captain Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?" 

            "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." Jack sort of shrugged, shoving a bottle of rum into her hands. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, and if looks could kill, Jack would have been dead several times over. Sighing as she watched him walk off, she glanced at the rum, then smiled as an idea struck her.

AN: Okay, okay, I know it's short, I know it's crappy. But, please, R&R. More in the next chapter… Still haven't decided whether it'll be a lemon or a lime, or neither… Please, help me with it. This was just the beginning chapter, you know, the lil introduction thingymabopper. ^_^ LoL, Thanks for reading! Ja Ne! 


	2. Concerning Rum and Pirate Songs

 "And really bad eggs!"  Jack repeated, after they'd finished singing Elizabeth's pirate song for what must have been the hundredth time. Both tone deaf and drunk off their asses… or, in Elizabeth's case, pretending to be drunk off her ass… they were quite a site, the governor and governess of the island. After falling backwards into the sand, Jack half stood and pulled Elizabeth down also, grinning as she dropped onto the sand beside him with a satisfying 'ooph'.

"I love this song…" Jack said, half to himself, words slurred from the massive amounts of rum he'd drowned in the past several hours. "When I get the Peal back, I'm going to teach it to the crew… and we'll sing it all the time!" his words were accompanied by the usual exaggerated arm movements and shameless grin, gold teeth showing.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main!" Elizabeth nodded her agreement, holding her bottle of rum in the air.

Jack blinked at Elizabeth, then looked at her cross eyed, as if trying to see her clearly. "Not just the Spanish Main, love… the entire ocean… no, the entire World! Wherever we want to go, we'll go… that's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails… that's what a ship needs… But what a ship is… what the Pearl really is… is freedom." His face was almost wistful, and Elizabeth was surprised. Of the many words that could be used to describe Captain Jack Sparrow, 'deep' wasn't one she would have thought applied. But he was so sincere. . . Maybe that was what caused Elizabeth to do what she did next. Laying her head on Jack's shoulder, she yawned.

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." She murmured, gazing out at the reflection of the moon on the water. Really, it was beautiful here… nothing could quite compare to the magnificence of the Caribbean, and the night had almost a magical quality. The crashing of the waves on the sand was calming, lulling Elizabeth into a sense of comfort. Maybe it was the rum, however little she'd actually drank, but she was slowly beginning to forget her sorrows… to forget that Will could be dead, that she was marooned on an island with an attractive pirate, that her father was probably worried sick— wait? Attractive? Where had that come from? She found Jack attractive?!? Just how much rum had she had? Shaking her head physically to clear the train of thought, she yawned once more.

"Oh yes…" Jack slinked his arm around her shoulder, nodding. "But the … company… is… infinitely better than last time, I think. And the scenery has definitely improved." What was she doing? Just how much rum had this girl had? Jack raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth, looking down at the beauty in the crook of his arm. Pity Will had gotten there first… she really was amazing.

"Mister Sparrow…" Elizabeth sat up suddenly, pushing his arm off her shoulder. "I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that sort of talk."

Ah, of course she hadn't… how could he think a fine lass like herself would ever be interested in a scoundrel of a pirate like him. Taking another swig of his rum, he curled the corners of his mustache. "I know exactly what you mean, love…"

Elizabeth let out a small giggle, holding up her bottle of rum. "To freedom!"

"To the Black Pearl." Jack agreed, toasting with his own bottle before taking a swig. Elizabeth watched, pretending to drink as he drowned the rest of the bottle. "We're going to get off this island, love… same way I did last time."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Jack. My my, he was drunk. "The rumrunners don't use this island as a cache any more, Jack… we can't escape the way  you did last time."

"Rum runners?!? Whatever gave you that idea, Lizzie love? No. It was turtles… sea turtles! A pair of 'em! Tied 'em together to make a raft, you know… bloody hard, too! One almost bit me bloody arm off!"

"A sea turtle nearly bit your arm off?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, not even pretending to believe his ludicrous tale.

"Aye 'e bloody damn near did! But I was tough… I didn't let 'im get the better of old Jack, no I didn't." he spoke as if he truly believed what he was saying, and if it weren't for the wild arm movements and body language, Elizabeth would have been able to keep a straight face.

"Ye don' believe me?"

"No, I don't… I just can't see you wrestling a sea turtle…" She began to laugh, eyes dancing with amusement. "I doubt you could."

Quick as a flash, Elizabeth was on her back before she knew what was happening, Jack straddling her waist.

"Ye see, I did something like this…" His dark eyes twinkled with laughter at the look of surprise on Elizabeth's face.

Her heartbeat quickened as the rugged pirate climbed atop her, and she began to struggle beneath him, giggling. 

"Settle down there, lass…" Jack grunted, catching her wrist as she reached up to hit him playfully. Her trashing under him seemed to excite him, for some reason, and he felt himself harden.

After a moment, her laughter died away and she found herself staring deeply into Jack's eyes. He let go of her wrist for a moment, and she placed her hand gently on his cheek. He watched her, a bit confused… just what was she doing? A second later, Elizabeth had closed the gap between them, and her lips brushed his tentatively, as if a bit unsure. Jack seemed to sense what she craved, and, not one to leave a woman wanting, captured her lips once more as she pulled away to gauge his reaction.

He ran a tongue across her lower lip, requesting admittance, and she granted it willingly. He was thoroughly enjoying plundering her mouth fully, as only a pirate could, their tongues battling for control. He pulled away for a moment, nibbling on her lower lip, before leaning down to deepen the kiss even further, causing Elizabeth to emit a small moan.

Jack swallowed Elizabeth's moan, it only serving to excite him more as his hands roamed lazily over her body, deepening the kiss. She pulled away after a moment, and, Jack, sensing her hesitation, paused, cocking an eyebrow quizzically. 

"I'm not really sure if we should be doing this…" her thoughts were currently on Will, and the guilt she suddenly had at feeling the same way for another man… or, not necessarily the same… things were fairly comfortable with Will, a man she had thought she loved more than any other… but she wasn't exactly sure what she felt for Jack was love… no, it was something else. An insatiable hunger, a sort of longing… a lust she'd never felt before for anyone, not even dear William.

But, she couldn't stand it. Maybe it was what little rum she'd had, but, for once in her life, Elizabeth Swann wasn't worried about what was right or proper… she was, for the moment, going to allow herself to suffer from a complete lack of inhibitions, and she leaned up to kiss the pirate once more.


	3. Scandalous Lack of Morals Caution, Citru...

            They remained like that for a bit, just rolling around in the sand, pouring all of their passion and lust into the kiss. After a few moments of this, Elizabeth pulled away to catch her breath, only to have Jack's lips capture hers in another passionate kiss once more. She would have been content to just roll around there on the island, kissing the rugged pirate like there was no tomorrow, but Jack was interested in a bit more.

            Jack ran a hand down Elizabeth's side, all the way down her thigh and calf, towards her ankle, and she shivered slightly at the intimate contact. She immediately realized what he intended as he placed a hand on her bodice, sliding it upwards slowly, but she did not resist his actions. The guilty thoughts of Will surfaced in her mind, like a bubble, but she quickly suppressed them, snapped back to reality by the tongue making it's way up the inside of her leg.

            She sat up, allowing him to completely remove the bodice, tossing it in the sand to reveal her bare chest and a pair of cotton knee-length knickers. Jack wasted no time in lowering his head to her breast, catching a taut nipple between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it. Elizabeth gasped as he repeated the action on her other nipple, trying to suppress a small moan of delight at the utter bliss she was feeling. His hand made its way up her inner thigh, touching her through the now sticky material. 

            Elizabeth's hips bucked into his hand and another small moan erupted from her beautiful lips. Jack moved his hand from her crotch, reaching under the band at her waist that was her knickers. Elizabeth gasped once more at what he did next; uncurling a finger, he gently traced her outer lips before plunging it into her, causing her to shiver with need.

            He frowned a bit at how tight she was; knowing that if she were planning on going as far as he thought she wanted to it would cause her pain. He probed her gently with his finger, twisting and thrusting to find what would make her moan even more. Trembling, she reached up to remove his vest, tossing it to the side as she reached for the laces of his trousers. Her usually nimble digits were shaking as she managed to undo the fastenings, and Jack's hard cock sprang free. 

            He didn't waste any time in removing her knickers as she began to work on his clothing, tossing them in the growing pile of discarded garments and moving to position himself at her opening. Pausing for a moment, he looked up at Elizabeth's face, making sure this was what she really wanted. Her hips bucked into his and he took that as a 'yes', sliding himself into her without warning. Warning would just make her tense, and he couldn't have that.

            His lips captured hers quickly, mainly to distract her from the pain she was undoubtedly feeling. Wincing, it was a moment before she began to meet his slow pace, the new feeling of his throbbing member inside of her bestowing a variety of sensations. It did hurt… but not horribly so, and any pain lessened with each thrust of his hard cock and gave way to intense pleasure. Her hips began to rock, meeting his maddeningly slow pace and begging for more. Jack knew he was driving her mad with his torturously slow pace, but he didn't speed up; not yet, anyway.

            "Faster Jack…" Elizabeth begged through ragged intakes of breath, chest heaving. Jack, never one to leave a lady wanting for too long, grinned and obliged.

            "As you wish, milady…" his pace quickened considerably, driving into her over and over again, causing her to moan and tremble beneath him, and he could tell by the look on her face she wouldn't last much longer. After a moment or so more, Jack hit the bundle of nerves that sent her over the edge, screaming his name aloud as she came. 

            Jack drove into her a few more times before he came himself, spilling his hot pirate's seed inside of her before collapsing. He was dimly aware that she shouldn't be supporting his weight, and rolled off of her, laying her head on his bare chest. Elizabeth let out a content sigh as her breathing slowly became deep and even… she was asleep in a matter of minutes.

            Jack laughed softly and was soon asleep himself, the soft Caribbean Breeze and smell of salt water coupled with the comfortable way Elizabeth fit into his arms lulling him to sleep.

AN: what did you think? –dodges tomatoes- I've never written a lemon before… first try. n.n So, R&R … should continue, probably. n.n 


	4. The Morning After

The cold gray light that precedes sunlight lay over the island, and all was quiet and still… or, at least it had been.

Elizabeth felt something stirring beside her and sat up quickly, blinking her eyes rather rapidly. It was a moment or so before she realized just what- or, rather, who, had caused the disturbance, and another before she realized she was wrapped up in the arms of a man. And he was not just any man, either. The infamous Captain Sparrow, to be precise; the man she'd begged her nursemaid to tell her stories about and nearly worshipped as a child. Brow creased in confusion, she ran a hand through her hair, looking down at him for a few seconds before it dawned on her.

Oh, what had she done? Will's face loomed in her mind, his lopsided grin, the expression he always wore when he saw her, and… the hurt look she knew he'd take on if he ever found out. She knew he loved her, she'd always known… just as she knew she cared for him. But then why…?

Unanswered questions chased each other around inside Elizabeth's head, and she had to Close her eyes, and place a hand over her mouth, fighting the wave of nausea that swept over her.

It had obviously been the rum. It was the only reasonable answer. Why else would a respectable woman, the governor's daughter no less, behave the way she had? Evidently, the small amount she drank had a larger effect on her than she had presumed it would… She had no attraction to Jack Sparrow. Why, the idea of it was absolutely preposterous! Taking a deep breath, she made up her mind.

Carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping man beside her, Elizabeth lifted Jack's arm from her waist, laying it beside him in the sand softly. Standing up, she gazed down at the pirate for a moment, allowing herself to play with the thought of staying here on the island with Jack…

Once again she saw Will's face in her mind, and she knew what she had to do. Jaw set, she turned and made her way over to the collection of supplies, formulating a plan. It was now or never, she reasoned. After all, if Jack knew what she was up to, he'd never let her go through with it. Yes, best to do it while he was sleeping… 

She began to toss the supplies into a pile, working until her arm muscles were aching and her back was sore. She continued until the sun was well into the sky, possibly around midday. At any moment she expected to see Jack heading over the dunes of sand to see what she was doing, and her worked seemed to take ages. Straightening up, she wiped a bead of sweat off of her brow and stood back to survey her handiwork. Perfect.

Grabbing a branch from their campfire the night before, Elizabeth stirred up the embers of the nearly dead blaze. Working at it a few minutes, she got the fire roaring once more, and tossed a few lit branches onto the supplies.

Authors Note: Yes, I know… it's been ages since I've updated, and this chapter is short… so sue me. Or, rather, don't. please. :-s Reviews would be nice, though I won't demand them as I've been so lazy about updating. Yes, this is short, as I said… and mainly… exposition. *gag* gomen. Anywho, I SHOULD have a new chapter up soon. No guarantees. I had writers block, but I killed it. ^_~ I think. 


	5. But Why is the Rum gone?

Though he was still slumbering soundly, Jack felt Elizabeth's absence as she left him lying alone in the sand. Frowning slightly in his sleep, he shifted a bit. It was a while before he awoke, mumbling softly as he lay lost in his dreams of wrestling sea turtles and winning Elizabeth's heart. Of course, the only reason he woke up was the smoke.

Wait, smoke? Where there was smoke, there was always fire… had the campfire gotten out of hand? Quickly opening his eyes, Jack sat up, looking around wildly. 

That. Bloody. Woman. What on God's green Earth was she thinking? Leaping to his feet, he ran in the direction of Elizabeth, who was, currently, tossing a final keg of gun powder onto the bonfire.

"No! No good! No good! You've burned all the food, the shade… the _rum!_" She must still be drunk. That had to be it. There was absolutely no other reason for her to be behaving this way. All their supplies- and his precious rum- gone… either that or she was bloody insane.

"Yes, the rum is gone." Placing a hand over her eyes to shade them from the glare of the sun, she met Jack's gaze evenly. Really… what sort of a man acted like that about _rum_? It was absolutely ridiculous.

"But why was the rum gone?" Flabbergasted? You bet. And Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't exactly one to confuse easy. He just couldn't seem to understand it. Things had been going so well the night before. . .

"First, because it is a positively vile drink that makes even the most respectable men behave like scoundrels…" Elizabeth began, explaining as you would to a two year old. "And second…" she added after hesitating a moment, almost not sure she'd made the right decision. Well, too late now. "Second, that signal is over three hundred yards high, the entire royal navy is out looking for me… do you really think they'll miss it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack repeated weakly, though that really wasn't all of what was bothering him. So that was it, eh? She'd had her fun, and now she wanted to go back to her little nancy boy. He'd known from the start there wasn't a way a woman like her could have loved a man like himself-- a pirate… But still, he had at least hoped… No. He was just being a fool. 

"Just you wait, Captain Sparrow. Keep a weather eye out, give it one hour, maybe two, and you'll see white sails billowing on that horizon."

So that was it, then? She  not only used him, tossing him out like last weeks garbage when she was finished with him, but now she was going to act high and mighty as if nothing had even happened? And, as if that wasn't enough… oh, no, she had to go and burn the rum too. Bloody great.  He was positively furious as he grabbed for his pistol pointing it at her back for a moment.

But, of course, he couldn't bring himself to shoot her-- for several reasons, the most important being that'd he'd rather kill himself than shoot a woman. Especially this one… From day one something about Elizabeth had intrigued him, amused him… and eventually left him absolutely smitten. From the moment he dragged her out of the water and onto the dock… and seen the medallion. How had this rich lass come by the coin? Was she somehow connected to William?  He learned she was more than just a prissy girl when he had been forced to hold her at gunpoint to escape. It was a shame, really… but he found it extremely amusing how she didn't seem to be afraid. On the contrary, she seemed a bit miffed because of it, as if it merely ruffled her feathers. 


End file.
